If The Shoe Fits
by horserider3573
Summary: *THIS IS NOT A SPOOF OR PARODY. I HAVE NO WHERE ELSE TO PUT IT. RATED T TO BE SAFE.* I've never been much for fairy tales. I don't believe they exist. But no matter how much I try to push the thought away, that I'll find someone who is perfect for me, it always is lingering in my head. But what am I thinking? Those kinds of things never happen. I'm living a silly day dream.
1. Who Am I?

**A/N: Hey there, guys! This is a story I started on Wattpad, but since it wasn't really getting much recognition there, I decided to put it here, too. This isn't a parody or a spoof, it's just a story about me in my daily life when my celebrity crush comes around. So this is pretty short, so I'll post another chapter here, too. It'll be longer. I don't really know where I want this to go, I have a vague idea, but I'm just gonna wing it and hope it turns out okay. Alright so here it is, chapter one of _If The Shoe Fits._**

* * *

I've never been much for fairy tales. I don't believe they exist. I've never been in love, I've never dated anyone. Hell, I rarely even talk to guys. I'm just too shy. I have low self confidence, and to be completely honest, I don't think I'm good enough for anyone. I have some friends, but it's getting harder and harder to tell which ones are real, which ones that will be there till the day I die.

But what am I thinking? Those kinds of things never happen. I'm living a silly day dream.

I do, however have one friend, that I just know will be there for a while. Her name is Jenni. She lets me vent to her about everything, she's basically my sister. I'm so lucky to have her.

I've lived in this small town for as long as I can remember. It's filled with the typical cliques, food, clothes. Even the people are pretty typical. It's just outside the beautiful city of Chicago. Nothing really happens here.

And I guess you've figured that because I don't talk, I'm not popular. Well, it's true. I'm not. I "blend in with the background", if you will.

But hey, life isn't perfect. Shit happens, and there's really nothing you can do about it. Sometimes, I even like to laugh at what life throws in my face. It lightens things up a little for me.

Who am I? My name is Megan, and this is my story.

* * *

**Short, right? It's okay. You can go and read the next one.**


	2. The New Kid

**A/N: See? Longer. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

I walked up to the large glass doors that led to the worst place on earth: high school. My backpack started to slip off my shoulder a bit, so I brought it up more. I followed the crowd of people into the common area, where we would wait until the first bell rang. I took a seat next to Jenni, and pulled out my I-pod. I turned the volume up, and listened to Adam Lambert's song, _Better Than I Know Myself_.

I looked at my legs, that were being lounged on the rest of the bench seat. Today, I had decided to dress myself in a gray, baggy sweatshirt, skinny jeans, and my chestnut colored Ugg boots. Nothing special. However, I had decided to straighten my hair. It would be curly, otherwise.

Eventually, the first bell rang. I waved "goodbye" to my friends, and walked off to my locker. I dialed the combination, careful not to mess it up. I didn't want to take more time than I had to.

I stuffed my books that I needed for the first four class periods into my backpack, and went up the stairs. Usually, I keep to myself during passing periods. I don't converse, I just walk straight to my class. I like it that way. Besides, the only people that talk in the hallway during passing periods are usually the people I don't care for. Like, the popular kids, for example. And the ladies and gents with boyfriends and girlfriends.

Now let me make something clear. It's not that I don't want a boyfriend, it's just that no body seems interested in me. And it irritates me, because it's that stupid lingering thought in my head that keeps telling me I'll find someone perfect, that someone will be interested some day. I don't like to believe it, but sometimes I give in.

I walk into first period, which is acting. It starts my day off well, and I get a laugh or two. I take my seat, and set my bags down. I take my book out while I'm at it. I take out my phone, and respond to Jenni's text message. She texts me every morning. It's part of her daily routine, I think.

**Jenni: Hey girlie!**

**Me: Hey.**

**Jenni: What's up? Anything new?**

**Me: Not really. Same stuff. How about you?**

**Jenni: Casey and I are talking more. I think I'm really starting to like him.**

**Did I mention Jenni's a little boy crazy?**

**Me: That's cool. Casey seems like a nice guy.**

**Jenni: He is! He's so sweet!**

As I read Jenni's message, I look up. A new boy walks in. He has dark brown, almost chocolaty hair, that is gelled up in the front. He is wearing a black t-shirt and a pair of skinnier khakis. His cheek bones are sprinkled with freckles, and his eyes are a perfect shade of brown-green. he was gorgeous.

**Me: Hey, Jenni, I'll text you later. A cute new kid just walked in the room.**

**Jenni: Go get him, then! (;**

The conversation stopped there. The new boy was looking around for a seat. I pointed to one next to me, which he gratefully accepted.

"Thanks." The boy said to me.

"Don't mention it." I smiled at him. Why not start to flirt now?

"I'm Jeremy. Today's my first day here." Jeremy smiled back at me. My heart nearly stopped beating. His smile was the cutest I had ever seen on a guy.

"I'm Megan. Welcome to Jacobs High School." Yeah. Today was a good day to straighten my hair.

* * *

**A/N: I'll post another chapter some other time. I hope you liked it, I also have another story in the Adventure Time section, it's called Innocently In Love, and strangely enough, I'm a main character in that story, too. So if you wanna go look at that one, it would make me burst sunshine and unicorns. **


End file.
